ptu_kymorafandomcom-20200215-history
3: Red Ranger, go!
This is the third session, complete with the power ranger equivlent of a beedrill squad! Which really isn't that good, considering that they believe the players are enemies they must defeat... Summary Our players find that, after getting through the first set of Kakuna, there are even more gaurding something. However, Spearow appear to attack the Kakuna as they near! Unsure who's side to be on, the four use their pokemon to attack both of them, but aim mainly at the kakuna. As the battle goes on, and several Kakuna are caught, one of the attacks is a gust of wind that isn't from the Spearow. The gust turns out to be from a pokemon that is different from the two. It's Combee! Eventually, some of the Spearow fly off, some taking Kakuna with them. Then, the Beedrill attack! After a long fight, the leader is caught, along with the others. A strange trio of people also aid the team in defeating the beedrill, particularly the one attacking Myka and Ollie. At the end of the session, Petra faints from posion. Full Log Narrator: Where we last left our heroes, they had made it to the forest clearing, sneaking past the Kakuna. However, there are even more kakuna in this clearing, whom were just about to be attacked by a large influx of Spearow. What do you do? Petra: Petra turns to the rest of the group, then. "...so, you guys got any plans...?" She also waves the knife slightly. "And Ryhoki, I think a trade's in order, hehe..~" Ryhoki nods and hands her the fairly needle covered shield. He takes a moment and gets out his med kit and asks the group, "Does anyone need some first aid though?" Petra: Happy to have her shield back, she equips it~ "I...don't believe I was harmed. But Myka...you might want to check her." Myka: Yeah I could use some help Ryhoki gets one one knee, and begins tending to her wounds. Myka restores 34hp! Ryhoki '''then begins taping himself back together as quickly as possible. He restores 26hp. '''Narrator: '''The spearow seem to be winning, though they are squawking loudly, annoyed by the poison stings. '''Ryhoki puts his med kit away and gets his sticky knife ready. "So, we've been asked to take care of the kakuna and the spearow... And they're currently taking care of each other. I'm guessing there's the main nest they're attacking... I kinda think we ... should stand back to be honest." Petra: "That might be a good idea. We can handle the ones that are lingering outside of the nest, if we really need to bring them back...right?" She points to the closest ones nearby them. Ryhoki nods, "We could probably deal with them, yeah. But keep in mind that beedrill will probably erupt from the hive sooner or later" Ollie '''streatches his arms upward cracking them, "Well let the beedrill come, but no point in going after em yet with the spearow makin a ruckus. Clearin out these buggas while we let the spearow have their fun over there seems like a good idea to me. Unless ya really wanna getcha eyes pecked out." He says winking and pointing to his shut eye. '''Petra waves her arms. "dear no, I'd rather not come out with an eyepatch...!! but that's true, there are the possibly of beedrill. As long as we keep towards the entrance, and make sure no one gets too hurt, we should be alright..." She then sends out Tassel, feeling it bet to at least have her pokemon out! Ryhoki nods and takes out Khis "So how are we going to deal with them? " he says looking at a kakuna dangling the tree he was partly shaded by. "Pokemon battle and catch?" Myka sends out Storme as well Petra: "I think that would be the best option...unless anyone has a net? As proven by how they 'ate,' they wouldn't be able to wriggle out of it that quickly..." Ollie chuckles "Alas I do not have a net. We could always try to carry em' ourselves" he sends out Levi to join the party! Narrator: '''The spearow attack the Kakuna some more. '''Khis '''bobbles happily, happy that he's been cleaned of his stringy hinderance. It floats up a bit and sends a thundershock to the kakuna in the tree. *AC: 7 '''Narrator: Hits for 24 damage! That looks like it stung. Storme: quick attack! *AC: 6 Narrator: Alright. Quick attack hits. 24 Damage! Ryhoki fishes a pokeball from his pack and stores his knife in his pocket. He throws the pokeball at the wounded pokemon. *AC: 5 *Capture Roll: 84 Narrator: '''It poked its head out of the ball for a second, but then went back in. You caught it! '''Ryhoki '''squints at the pokeball, but assumes the kakuna didn't want to go up against the group. '''Ollie arms himself with a throwing knife tempted to juggle it, but despite these temptations he makes sure the caps are off and he holds onto the knife and sways back and forth observing the field not ready to do any throwing yet. Tassel tackles! *AC: 13 Narrator: that hits 13 Damage! That attack did not seem to do much damage. Levi: '''Attempts tackle *AC: 14 '''Narrator: '''that'll hit. 28 damage! That seems to have a bit more heft to it. '''Narrator: '''Ok. Most of the Kakuna are steeling themselves for battle. However, the one to the left of the party retaliates at Levi by shooting stingers at it. AC: 13 '''Narrator: That should hit! 17 physical poison-type damage. Also, the Spearow each succeed in taking a different Kakuna down, and they drag them out into the open to start feeding. Make some perception checks. *Ryhoki: 10 *Petra: 12 *Myka: 8 Narrator: '''It's hard to tell from here, but it seems like a wind was blowing on some of the Spearow from behind the line of Kakuna. '''Petra: Petra readies her shield~ "....guys, prepare yourselves. I'm...not sure what's up there but....it might not be a Kakuna." Khis floats on up towards the middle, after wondering how its new playmate kakuna would like it. A kakuna didn't seem like the most fun friend, but they were cute and it would be easy to hug. Khis sent a thunderbolt towards the middle spearow. *AC: 18 Narrator: that'll hit. It paralyzes! 32 damage. The Spearow squawks loudly in pain, and faints. It looks a little fried. Khis's eye widens, it hopes the poor birdy is alright! Petra: ".....w-why'd you hit the spearow?!" Petra looks perplexed! Khis thought it could save the kakuna from being eaten Storme uses QUICK ATTACK *AC: 1 Narrator: that'll miss Tassel tackles! *AC: 3 Narrator: '''that'll miss too..! '''Ryhoki goes up to take the captured kakuna. He stores it away safely and readies his knife. Ollie just kinda steps forward to get a better view of stuff. Levi '''Tackles!: *AC: 20 '''Narrator: Crit! 42 damage. Kakuna looks like it's hanging on by a thread. Both literally and figuratively. Myka: throws a pokeball! *AC: 19 *Capture Roll: 19 Narrator: '''It wiggles. And it wiggles again. And it wiggles a third time, and clicks. '''Myka makes a happy sound! Ollie whistles an impressed whistle Narrator: The attacked Kakuna shoot poison stingers at Tassel and Storme *Tassel: 16 *Storme: 15 Both hit! Storme and Tassel take 23 physical poison-type damage each. Narrator: A fierce gust of wind comes out from behind the wall of Kakuna, hitting one of the Spearow. Petra: '''Petra grits her teeth. "....the wind that hit the pokemon....I'm not sure that even a beedrill could do that....we best be careful." '''Narrator: '''Spearow stops eating to leer at Khis. *AC: 14 '''Narrator: That hits. Lower Khis's defense one combat stage. The other Spearow seems to be listening for something. Khis hopes the kakunas and spearows are alright. It focuses on the kakuna that storme is attacking with a flanking steel wing. *AC: 18 Narrator: Oh mang. That's gonna hit. and Khis regains its defense combat stage! 27 damage. That looks like it was a decent attack. Storme retreats, as she is hurt. Ryhoki backs up a bit and looks around. *'Ryhoki:' 11 Ollie wanders over this way and pets Levi on the head smiling, "Hav'n fun?" Narrator: Levi seems pleased. He jumps into your hand. Ollie '''laughs at Levi and keeps the knife pointed away pointed from him '''Tassel '''tackles! *AC: 15 '''Narrator: Ok. That'll hit. 18 damage! Ollie '''Looks at Levi, "Ya wanna get another one?" '''Levi: Sways back and forth a bit playfully, watching Ollie. Ollie '''puts Levi down and says "well ya can go tackle that one over there" *AC: 16 '''Narrator: that'll hit. 28 damage! That seemed like decent damage. Kakuna's looking tired. But not too tired. Myka looks around the area for any unseen adversaries *Myka: 13 Narrator: '''One Kakuna shoots needles at Khis, which bounce off. Another shoots needles at Levi, since shooting them at Tassel wasn't working. *AC: 11 '''Narrator: Levi 20 physical poison-type damage. The pokemon in the middle of the Kakuna emerges to blow more wind at the Spearow. The spearow that was listening to something is clearly irritated by the wind, but it seems like the sound it's listening to is more pertinent. It squawks at its friend, then grabs its Kakuna and flies off. The other Spearow, at the sound of its friend's squak, seems a bit shaken. It looks between the sky and the Kakuna it was eating, and reluctantly takes off without it. Narrator: Those who are listening can hear a buzzing sound that's getting louder. A large pack of beedrill fly into the area. And they seem angry. Narrator: Their leader goes first. As it gets closer, you can see that this beedrill's stingers look pretty beaten up. It shoots poisonous stingers at Khis, which do nothing. Khis backs up from the kakuna and shoots thundershock to the new arrival! *AC: 19 Narrator: Hit! 19 damage, also paralyzed. It doesn't seem happy about the hit, but takes it surprisingly well. It pounds its stingers together, staring at Khis. The rest of the Beedrill follow. A couple of them shoot poison stingers at Khis, which bounce off. Ryhoki '''goes over to storm and whips out his kit, bandaging and applying salves as he deemed necessary. '''Storme '''gains 32hp! '''Ollie '''picks up the pokeball that Myka threw with his free hand and walks over to Myka, "I believe this is yours" he says handing her the pokeball. '''Myka: '''Oh hey thanks Ollie! And thanks Ryhoki for helping out Storme. Tassel uses Supersonic! *AC: 10 - 2 = 8 '''Narrator: Yeah, that hits. The big bad beedrill's confused. Petra '''throws a pokeball! *AC: 16 *Capture roll: 68 '''Narrator: It busts out of the pokeball with a vengeance. Levi Growls at the Kakuna then retreats behind Ollie *AC: 15 Narrator: that'll hit! Myka continues to wait with the group Narrator: The two Kakuna nearby shoot sticky stuff at Khis. *AC: 12 *AC: 2 Only one of them hits Lower Khis's speed by 1 combat stage. Narrator: '''The flying thing moves. You can see it more clearly now. It seems somewhat confident surrounded by beedrill. '''Khis flies up to the paralyzed beedrill and winds up its magnet for a steel wing *AC: 13 Hit! 37 damage. The big beedrill seems like it's hurting. Narrator: '''This beedrill's going in for a fury attack. *1d8: 5 *AC: 11 '''Narrator: That should hit. It hits three times! Ouch. It deals 35 physical normal-type damage to Tassel. In the meantime, the non-special beedrill next to Khis is going to attack. *AC: 5 *AC: 16 Narrator: '''This beedrill hits Khis with its stingers, which both connect. 34 physical bug-type damage. '''Narrator: '''This beedrill's going to attack Myka with its stingers. *AC: 17 *AC: 11 Those should both hit. 37 physical bug-type damage. '''Narrator: And this one attacks Petra. *AC: 18 *AC: 17 Both hit! Petra takes 28 physical bug-type damage and is poisoned. Storme hides behind Myka, as the Beedrill seem pretty dangerous Ryhoki makes the sort sprint to Petra, focussing on her wounds rather than her poison at the moment. Petra '''gains 46hp! '''Ollie now angry that the Bedrill are so up close and personal decides to throw a knife at it. "Scram!" *AC: 13 Narrator: Hits! 18 damage. Petra throws a net ball at the beedrill! *AC: 18 *Capture Roll: 58 Narrator: Shake Shake Shake Click! Beedrill was caught! Levi runs over by Myka and shakes his but at the Beedrill *AC: 2 Narrator: Beedrill is not amused by Levi's antics. It doesn't seem to notice actually. Myka tries to charm the Beedrill in front of her *Myka: 17 Myka: "It's alright, you don't have to attack us." Narrator: The Combee blows some wind at Khis *AC: 4 Narrator: '''That hits. 26 special flying-type damage to Khis. Meanwhile most of the Kakuna just watch he fight, though one sprays Petra, Khis and Tassel with sticky string. *Tassel: 6 *Petra: 19 *Khis: 6 That should hit both of you? Tassel and Petra both lose 1 speed stage. One hits Khis with string shot too. Khis also loses 1 speed stage '''Narrator: The Bees atttack! Firstly, one attacks Tassel again. *AC: 3 *AC: 6 Narrator: The first hit misses, but the second hits. 21 physical bug-type damage to Tassel Narrator: This (orange) beedrill flanks Khis and attacks from behind! You may even say it attacks... with fury *AC: 5 *1d8: 7 It hits four times, in fact. That's 27 physical normal-type damage Narrator: Yellow beedrill is annoyed at the knives, and decides to hit Ollie *AC: 16 *1d8: 1 That should probably hit. But only once. 15 normal physical damage. Narrator: '''And the purple beedrill hits Petra. *AC: 20 *1d8: 2 It crits! It only hits twice though? 27 normal physical damage '''Storme tries to just stand really still and pretend to be a statue Narrator: Stealth check? *Storme: 16 Ollie is angrier at the beedrill, with an annoyed growl throws another knife at *AC: 17 Narrator: that'll hit 20 damage! Khis attempts to use its steel wing attack to escape the cluster of damage it's taking. *AC: 16 Hit! Khis 's defense goes up! 28 damage. Tassel lamely tackles green RANGEEEER! *AC: 6 Hit! 13 damage to green ranger!!! That didn't seem to do very much. Ryhoki looks between Khis and Petra. He knew from Khis' wobbling that it was either on its last bolt, though Petra didn't look well either. "Are you going to make it petra?" he asked concerned Petra: "I think I'll be alright." She states, uneasily. "The poison is going to take it's toll one way or another, so don't go wasting supplies on me." Ryhoki grunts, unhappy with needing to make a call, but he took her word. He leapt over to Khis' side and attempted to patch it up. Khis gains 44hp! Petra throws a net ball at ORANGE RANGER *AC: 9 *Capture Roll: -1 Narrator: SHAKE CLICK Levi attempts to mimic the sounds Ollie is making runs over next to him and growls at the beedrill. *AC: 16 Narrator: that'll hit Myka readies her shield in case of attacks... Combee blows wind at Khis *AC: 12 that should hit! 23 special flying-type damage. Narrator: One of the Kakuna shoots webs at Tassel *AC: 4 Narrator: Alright. Tassel loses 1 speed stage Green Beedrill is going for Tassel again! *AC: 9 *1d8: 7 Narrator: It hits, hits four times, and does 30 normal physical damage. Tassel disables fury attack! Purple beedrill attacks Khis with its two stingers *AC: 11 *AC: 20 It crits on one, and hits with the other. that's 49 physical bug-type damage. Its stinger drips with poison, but Khis seems unaffected by that part. Narrator: And blue beedrill... hmm...attacks Ollie again *AC: 10 *AC: 4 Narrator: It hits twice. 31 physical bug-type damage Ollie cringes in pain and holds where he was stung. Storme continues to try to hide *Storme: 12 Ryhoki runs to flank the purple beedrill before attacking it with his knife. *AC: 8 Narrator: Ok, that hits! 22 damage. Beedrill still has some fight left in it, but it looks like your knife pierced the skin. Narrator: What does Ollie do? Petra: (I cannot bee-lieve you made that pun. ;> ) Ollie out of frustration chucks a net ball at the beedrill. *AC: 3 Narrator: '''You throw it right past the Beedrill. '''Ollie falls down at his failure and pain. Khis '''with some effort flies to flank the green beedrill, and tries to use a thundershock on it *AC: 2 '''Narrator: OH that hits! flanking saves the day 32 damage. Petra '''also throws a pokeball at the green ranger! *AC: 4 '''Narrator: '''That misses too. '''Levi '''still listening to Ollie's incoherent noises growls at the beedrill *AC: 4 '''Tassel: supersoniccccc on uh purple! *AC: 20 Narrator:'' ''Ok. At this point you can hear a voice. "Sorry guys, but I can't keep watching him get hurt. She puts something in front of her mouth and blows fire at the Beedrill. It looks the beedrill maybe could have dodged if there weren't so many of you next to eachother. And that beedrill is trapped. Another voice comes from the same direction. "Finally. I can't stand to watch them CATCH these filthy insects." He shoots an arrow at the purple ranger. And a third voice. "Arright, have it your way. But I tell ya, my way was better!" Combee hangs back for now. And the Kakuna sprays the green-haired guy with silk, causing him to spew profanities. Green ranger '''uses Twineedle on Khis. *AC:3 *AC:14 I think the first one misses, so one hit. Khis takes 24 physical bug-type damage '''Purple ranger rolls for confusion! *Confusion: 13 *AC: 12 It may act this turn. It attacks Ryhoki, clearly upset at the gash it received. . It's shooting stingers at you. 19 physical poison-type damage. Yellow ranger takes some damage, but is still up. It shoots poisonous stingers at Myka. *AC: 8 that should hit. Myka takes 14 physical poison-type damage. Narrator: The fire-breathing girl yells, "It's stuck there. Get away and it can't hit you with its stingers!" Storme '''angrily uses QUICK ATTACK at the yellow ranger *AC: 9 '''Narrator: that'll hit. 22 Damage. Ryhoki throws a point blank pokeball at the purple beedrill. *AC: 7 *Capture Roll: 57 Narrator: You catch it~ Ryhoki then runs up to the green ranger. Ollie looks at the girl that sent flames at the beedrill in front of him, then just sits there confused Ollie: "What? Where? Why?" Narrator: She seems irritated, "If you don't want a face full of stingers, I suggest you MOVE!" Ollie Sighs and takes a step backward. Khis sends a thundershock to the beedrill! *AC: 7 Narrator: that'll hit. 22 damage. Green ranger's not doin' so hot. Levi '''is confused to see more people and decides to wag his tail *AC: 5 '''Myka throws a net ball at the yellow Ranger *AC: 13 *Capture Roll: 5 Narrator: '''Shake Shake Click! Beedrill caught! '''Ollie stares at the caught beedrill and wonders where the knives he threw went Narrator: '''The firebreather girl asks, "Do you guys want any more help?" '''Ollie tries to chuckle wile holding his side, "I didn't think we needed any help" Narrator: '''She pouts, "Fine, I guess I shouldn't have come help you then." She sits down on the grass and folds her arms across her chest. The burly fellow goes and leans against the tree next to her. And the green-haired snobbish fellow steps away from the Kakuna and shoots at it with his bow. '''Storme just sits there, in the way that a Riolu does. Narrator: '''The one that's left shoots poison stingers at Ryhoki. *AC: 6 23 physical poison damage to Ryhoki. '''Ryhoki heaves a third pokeball out and lobs it at the beedrill Ryhoki: *AC: 4 *Capture Roll: 92 Narrator: '''It shakes once The ball seems to be quivering It shakes again The quivering is getting stronger! It shakes yet a third time... And it clicks! '''Petra: '''picks up pokeball and faints from poison. '''Ollie: "Little Miss?!" Myka grooms Storme with her groomer's kit, again taking time to show her affection, as she did after the previous session. Ryhoki scoops them up. Ollie goes to pick up his knives and grab his nest ball that missed badly. Khis goes over to petra and hugs her face with its cold metal body. Ollie walks back over to Levi and picks him up and looks back and forth at the passed out Little Miss and The pouting cross-legged girl Khis floats under her and tries to help her up. Narrator: Each participating pokemon gets 72 exp. And all trainers gain 5 trainer exp. Important OOC Comments I cant believe I couldn't fit an intermission in a nice spot :< Ryhoki: '''(the beedrill winks at Levi and holds its drill next to its head as if to say "Call me") --- '''Narrator: Hold on, I'm gonna color-code them Peridot: '(ye sounds likea good plan, there's five, they can be like....power ranger colors) (GREEN RANGER gO and stuff) --- '''Petra: '(Ryhoki's a bee killer in the making ) '''Ryhoki: (bee afraid. Bee very afraid) Petra: (I cannot bee-lieve you made that pun. ;> ) Ollie out of frustration chucks a net ball at the beedrill Ryhoki: (Hope it didn't bug you ;3) --- Ollie: "BRING THEM ON!" Sponge: "No Ollie stop, you can't do things you kept getting stabbed by beedrill" Category:Logs